


Drawings and Tea

by astrosTH



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Artist Keith, Multi, adashi, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrosTH/pseuds/astrosTH
Summary: Lance is a college student that stays alive with a dangerous amount of caffeine and seeing his soulmates drawings appear on his arms. One day Keith needs a model, and Shiro knows just the guy to do it.





	Drawings and Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first story I will be posting on this website so that is a bit exciting. I originally posted this on Wattpad several months ago but decided I should put it here as well. I wrote this a few months ago, so I apologize for any errors I haven’t caught.  
> I recently got over s8 and brought myself back into loving this show, so I really wanted to share and create some more content for this show.  
> Anyway, I’m writing a lot for a note, so I will stop now!  
> Enjoy!!

Lance is awoken by his alarm clock, signifying it is time for his early morning class. He can hear Hunk already awake inside their dorm. “Hey Lance, Pidge is coming over later today. She said that she wanted to go to the library but decided that coming to us would be more fun.” Lance makes a groaning sound as he sits up, his body still waking up. He looks at Hunk, standing up in the process. “I’ve got to get to work, you gonna come with?”

Hunk works at a rather small bakery, which is owned by his girlfriend Shay. Lance’s three favorite people, Romelle, Allura, and Shiro, work there with him. Lance nods and starts to get changed. Hunk waits for Lance as he grabs his backpack and fixes his hair. Hunk looks at Lance’s arms, “Hey.. You might want to wear a jacket..” Lance looks down at his arm and sighs, “Ya know considering this is supposed to be the person I will be with forever, I am extremely irritated with them. Why are they always drawing?!” Hunk pats Lances back after he gets a jacket on. They both leave the dorm, heading towards Hunk’s work.

“Helllloooo ladies!”, Lance happily says as he walks in. Romelle smiles at him, “Hey! We already have your tea and muffin ready. Nice to see you today!” He checks her arms and frowns slightly when there are no obnoxious drawings on them, but quickly recovers with a smile, “Thank you!” He grabs the muffin and tea, going to sit down at a table. Shiro walks out of the backroom with another person, someone that Lance has never seen before. He leans onto the table and looks at him. “It is so lovely to meet you!”, Allura is smiling, shaking the man's hand. Shiro notices Lance at the table and pulls on the man's arm, walking towards Lance.

“Shiro! Who is this?”, Lance asks once they sit in front of him. “Watch this..”, Shiro says, obviously giddy. He takes out a marker and holds out his hand, making a smiley face onto his hand. He looks at the other man's hand as it appears, Lance watches in shock. “Woah!!”, is the only thing he can say. The man smiles and looks at Lance, “My name is Adam, it’s nice to meet you.” 

This is almost unheard of for Lance, he didn’t know that soulmates could be of the same gender. “This is.. possible?!” Shiro nods, still smiling, “Yeah! Did you.. not know?” Lance shakes his head, still mildly shocked. Before he can ask any questions, he has an alarm on his phone to remind him about his class. He smiles and stands up, politely excusing himself from the conversation. He walks away, walking towards his class. 

During his class, the doodles on his arms spread to his hand. There is a drawing of a dog and a rose. On his knuckles, circles appear on each knuckle. Smaller dots appear down to the fingertips. He feels his arm tingle, which means there is a drawing appearing there. Tingles on his body means there is a new drawing happening, almost as if he is doing it himself. He carefully pulls up his sleeve to see it, ‘School is boring, but art class is fun. Hope you don’t mind paint :)’ WIthin seconds of it being written, red paint starts to show up on his hands. 

So far, from what Lance can tell, the only thing that goes from his soulmates body to his own is drawings and stuff like paint or markers. One time Hunk had woken up to a cut on his arm, which then had, ‘sorry my cat and I were fighting :(‘. The next day, he met Shay, which was his soulmate. Lance knows his exists, but he isn’t sure what they look like, what gender they are, or if they are even close to him. All he knows is that they are in college and are an art student. 

About 20 minutes after the paint appears, everything on his arms and hands disappears. He assumes they are taking a shower, which he is grateful for. After his class is over, he goes to the bakery. 

“Hey Lance!”, Hunk greets as Lance walks in. Lance waves and goes to the counter. “Can I have coffee this time? Tea is nice and all, but it is time for caffeine.” Hunk nods and smiles, going to make Lance the coffee he likes. He looks around, slowly looking at everyone. His eyes fall onto a person with their hair up, a small sketchbook in front of them. He looks angry, or upset. Hunk snaps him back to reality, “Here ya go. Do you have any other classes today?” Lance shakes his head, “No, the only other one I have got cancelled for today.” Hunk nods and goes to respond, but gets distracted by another customer. Lance grabs his coffee and sits at a table. He grabs a pen from inside his bag and starts writing random stuff on his arm about his day. 

‘Early morning classes suck, but at least I can drink tea every morning. The tea at Shay’s is so good, I recommend it. The coffee is also pretty nice but I prefer the tea. I get a muffin every morning as well. Romelle is such a sweetheart, she always has it ready for my early morning class and usually Hunk will have a tea ready for the second class of the day, but today it got cancelled and I got coffee instead. I found out that soulmates could be of the same gender today, which seems wild. I wasn’t expecting that. Which makes me wonder, are you are male or a female?’, Lance writes overtime. 

Keith, who is trying to draw hands for a project in his art class, feels his arm tingling as writing appears. He watches once and awhile as he focuses on the anatomy of his drawing. The end of the paragraph seems to be a question. He once heard that any information like names, addresses, and phone numbers will be blocked from the other persons arm, so he isn’t sure if this will work. He puts down the pencil, now holding a red marker. ‘Male’ He goes back to his drawing, the calm sounds of the bakery helping him focus back in.

Lance stares at the writing on his arm, shocked that they replied so fast but also shocked that it was a male. He doesn't write anything else, picking up a bottle of white-out and concealing the words from himself. The word ‘male’ still lingers. He stands up and, with slight discomfort, looks around at everyone. From across the room, the person from before looks up. They make eye contact, but not for long enough to see the matching words and white-out on each others arms. Lance leaves the bakery as fast as possible. 

A few days later, Lance is back at the bakery after his early morning class. He is drinking tea, sitting at a table near a rather large window. He takes a drink and hears a chair being pulled away from the table in front of him. He looks at who it is to see the same person from the other day and Shiro. “Oh, hey Shiro. Who’s this?” Shiro smiles as the person sits down, “This is my younger brother Keith. He needs a model for his drawing class and I knew you wouldn’t let down the chance to model for someone.” Lance lets his eyes fall onto Keith, taking in the person in front of him. He has his head down slightly, opening the same sketchbook he saw him with the other day. Lance smiles, “Yeah, it’s fine.” Shiro pats Keith's back before walking away. 

“My names Lance, it's nice to meet you.”, Lance greets, trying to seem as friendly as possible. Keith looks up at him, “Keith…” Lance nods and looks down at the empty page in the sketchbook. “How should I pose?” Keith reaches out to Lance’s arm, slowly moving it against his face. “Lean.. on it..” Lance nods and lets his head rest on his hand. Keith moves the tea closer to Lance, “Perfect…” Keith starts drawing. 

Lance tries to talk about things, not wanting this to seem awkward. “Have you met your soulmate yet?”, he asks in a calm voice. Keith shakes his head, drawing the shape of Lance’s head and shoulders. “No.. They… aren’t talkative..”, Keith mumbles. Lance nods, not because he understands but he knows how stressful that could be. It’s almost like your soulmate doesn’t exist. “I, uh, am also… not very talkative out loud.. I only really.. talk to people I know.. But my soulmate must think I’m annoying..” Lance quickly takes a drink of his tea before going back to the pose. “Why?”

Keith shrugs, now focusing on the details of Lance’s face. “I.. draw a lot. It helps…” Lance laughs, but stop when he sees the somewhat hurt look on Keith’s face. “Oh, no I wasn’t laughing at you! I was laughing because mine does that. He will always draw random things all over my arms and it is interesting to look at. He is a really creative person.” Keith has a faint smile on his face, looking at Lance’s hands and drawing them. “Have you… met?” Lance shakes his head, “No, not yet.”

The rest of the time goes by rather fast, they don’t talk too much more. When they do it is about small things like their favorite colors and animals, so mostly small talk. Keith finishes a few minutes before closing, the entire drawing is now colored and drawn. Lance stares at it in shock. “That’s.. amazing!” He sees Keith blush slightly, looking at the drawing. “It’s… okay..” Lance asks for Keith’s number, so he can find out what the grade on it was just in case they don’t see each other in the store by the time it is graded. Keith leaves the bakery and Lance waits for Hunk. 

Keith to Lance

K: I just want to make sure this worked. I know we have each others numbers but I just want to see if it will actually send through and everything.  
K: Looks like it did.  
K: Thanks again for modeling for me today, you did great. Shiro said that he knew just the guy to help me and I think he wasn’t too wrong.  
K: I know I’m awkward so I’m sure it wasn’t too fun for you. I’ll let you know the grade I get on it once it is graded. 

L: Hey! It’s no big deal I’m just glad I could help out! Maybe next time I should be nice and buy you a drink. ;)

Lance plugs his phone in and lays in his bed, “Hunk, do you know Keith?” Hunk is laying down, trying to sleep. “Yeah.. He is a regular. He always orders a coffee… Double shot of espresso… Carmel.. Why?” Lance pulls his blankets close to his face, “Just wondering..” And with that, he fell asleep. 

A few days later, Lance makes sure he is at the bakery after his early morning class. He gets himself a tea and orders what Hunk said was Keith’s normal. He waits at where he first saw Keith with his sketchbook and nervously drinks his tea. About 10 minutes after he sits down, Keith walks in. He looks towards the table and smiles slightly. He eyes the coffee and sits down. “Two drinks…?”, Keith asks, confused. Lance shakes his head and slides Keith the coffee. “It’s for you..” 

The two had been texting off and on recently. Keith always had to leave in order to work on his art projects and Lance had homework for his classes as well. So, they both were somewhat busy. It didn’t help that Lance knew basically nothing about Keith. He knew Keith’s favorite coffee to order and that he liked art, but that is all he knew. Neither of them knew their soulmates, either, so that was another thing. But, Keith was so quiet in person and when they had tried to call once, he had said almost nothing. After awhile of silence, he apologised profusely and said he would leave. Lance feels bad for not telling him it was okay, but he didn't know how.  
‘  
But now? Keith was in front of him. Keith smiles and sits down, slowly taking a drink of the coffee. “Thank you. I’ll pay you back.” Lance shakes his head, somewhat shocked at the fact that Keith didn't seem to be holding back. Keith leans forward on the table, “I got a perfect score on the drawing. The teacher said it was fantastic and that she wants me to keep it and frame it. I said that might be weird because I don’t exactly know you and she told me to ask for permission. So uh… Can I?” Lance smiles and nods, “Of course! I’m so happy for you!” Keith smiles back and then leans back. He pulls out a sharpie and slowly draws a line on his arm. “I’m gonna draw my soulmate something… I haven’t really had the time to draw lately except during my art class. And I take a shower right after. I never really.. get a response back but… maybe someday.” 

Lance watches as Keith starts drawing a flower with the sharpie. Lance is intrigued with the flawless lines and doesn’t notice the tingling on his own arm. But, he does notice the familiar art style. “Hey.. Keith.. Did your soulmate ask you… about your gender the other day?” Keith hums in response, Lance takes this as a yes. He notices the tingling on his arm and slowly pulls up his sleeve to look. The drawing coming from Keith’s arm is instantaneously appearing on his own arm. He gasps but pulls the sleeve back down before Keith sees it. 

Later that night, Lance texts Keith. 

Lance to Keith

L: Hey. How would you feel if your soulmate was a male?  
K: Wouldn’t care. I’d just be happy as long as my soulmate loved me for how I am.

Lance smiles fondly at the softness of Keith’s response. He grabs a pen and writes on his arm. ‘I love your art and I am happy that you were able to get a perfect score on your project.’ He hopes Keith will notice it.

K: I think my soulmate is in my art class!! I haven’t noticed anyone get paint on them when I do, but they know about my perfect score!  
L: Oh, uh. No. They aren’t. Your soulmate just knows about the score.

But it was too late because Keith stopped responding and was frantically writing back on the arm. Lance feels himself panic, not thinking that this would happen.

‘No, Keith. I am Lance. Not someone from your art class!’ 

But the message erased itself. 

Lance has a mild panic, slightly scared that Keith will never find out that Lance is his soulmate and not someone in the art class. 

‘Regular with a double shot of espresso’, is what Lance decides to write. 

K: Lance, my soulmate also know my coffee order. Do you think they also work at the bakery?  
L: The only people that work there that haven’t found their soulmates are Allura and Romelle  
K: Do you think it would be one of them? I never get my drink from either of them and Allura never has drawings on her arms when I do. I’ve only seen Romelle once and she wasn’t the one who had gotten my drink.  
L: Think hard about who knows your drink and knows about your drawing and who you've never seen the arms or hands of.  
K: Idk man

Lance leaves Keith on read and makes a mental note to draw all over his hand during his morning class tomorrow morning for when he sees Keith. 

The next day, Lance spends his class using his highlighters to draw on his hand and arms, but making sure he doesnt go over any of Keith’s drawings. After the class, he heads over to the bakery and orders his drink as well as Keith’s. He sits down and goes on his phone, scrolling through instagram. He hears the chair in front of him pull away and he looks up, greeted by Keith. He smiles and waves, “Hey. Thanks for the drink. Are you okay?” Lance nods and drinks his tea. “Yeah, why?” Keith leans back and slowly drinks. “You.. had left me on read and I got worried. But I was scared to double text.”

Lance slowly looks at Keith's hands, noticing the intense blue of the highlighter on his left hand. Keith follows Lances eyes to look at his hand. “Yeah.. My soulmate has been drawing a lot lately. I’m kind of surprised, honestly. They never do this.” Keith smiles, almost as if he is happy about it. Lance reaches for his tea, trying to make his hand obvious. Keith looks at his coffee and goes to grab it, slowly watching Lance. He pauses, noticing the blue highlight on Lances hand. “Oh…” 

Lance watches Keith as the realisation slowly kicks in. “You.. you are my soulmate?!”, Keith stutters out, looking up from Lances hand to his eyes. Lance nods and smiles, “Yeah..” Keith doesn't say anything now, seeming to be confused and gathering his thoughts. “Shiro?!”, he yells out. Shiro quickly walks over, obviously worried. “Yes? What happened?” 

Keith grabs Lances hand and holds the blue hand with his blue hand. “Lance… He is my soulmate..” Shiro pulls a chair and sits down by them. “Well, now you two know who it is. What do you two want to do now?” Keith looks from Shiro to Lance. “We could… uh… go for a walk or.. Go out to eat? Or stay here and… talk…?”, Keith starts saying things in a nervous voice. Shiro pats Keith's shoulder and holds back a laugh, “I’ll bring you two some food…” 

Shiro walks away and Keith turns back to fully face Lance. “Can I sit next to you?”, he asks. Lance nods and watches as Keith stands up and sits next to him. Lance smiles, "You are so nervous.. Calm down, you already know me. The only difference now is that you are stuck with me!” Keith laughs at this. They spend the next few hours bonding over the cakes and muffins that Shiro keeps providing.

\--- A few years later ---

“Kogane! Get out here and hold Izzy!”, Lance yells from the living room. Keith walks out of their room and holds Isabel. She smiles at Keith and pulls on his hair. “I forgot to tie it up..” Lance stands behind Keith and quickly ties Keith's hair up for him. “Okay.. I’ll be home in a few hours.. I have to pick up Shiro and Adam and Hunk and Pidge and..”, Lance continues to ramble for a moment until Keith stops him. “Hey, calm down. Izzy will be fine with me and they will all be okay if you aren't on time. It's just a party and a sleepover, it'll be okay…” 

Lance smiles at Keith and quickly kisses him before throwing his jacket on. “I’ll be back, make sure she gets fed. She ate breakfast but not lunch yet.” Lance turns his gaze from Keith to Isabel. “My little baby, make sure your dad doesn't burn down the house. I love youuuu!” Keith rolls his eyes, “We love you too, now go!” Lance smiles and leaves the house. Keith goes to the kitchen and sits Isabel down in a chair as he starts to get her food. 

“Why is Uncle Shiro coming over?”, Isabel asks. Keith looks at her and then the spaghetti he is getting ready to warm up. “It’s your birthday Izzy! You are four now!” She giggles and watches as Keith places down a bowl in front of her. “Does that mean I get to see Rome?!” Rome, who is Romelle’s son, is Isabel's best friend. Keith sits down and smiles, “Yep!” 

Keith reaches out and ruffles Isabel's hair. On his arm he feels a tingle and looks, ‘ask Izzy what she wants to eat tonight. Also ily.’ Keith smiles at the message and looks back at Isabel.

“Your dad is the most amazing person.. You know that, right Izzy?” She nods and smiles, “Both of you are!!” 

Keith smiles and looks at his daughter, happiness is flowing through his veins as her smile gets brighter. He has never felt more happy.


End file.
